Valentine's Day
by OneWriterGirlOfficial
Summary: My entry for the 12th Precinct fanfiction competition. I hope you'll enjoy this short story about Caskett's trip to Paris where their complete life will be changed! R&R! Cover by Gina from Tumblr!


_So, I think it's time for a new story of mine. _

_This is my entry for the __**Valentine's Day FF competition by the 12 Precinct**__. I didn't win or had many votes. I personally am never really 100% happy with my stories, but I hope maybe you could like it. _

_Tell me what you think, okay? I can't wait to read your reviews :)_

_If you have an acc, I'll reply to your review :)_

_**xoxo,**_

**_OneWriterDetective_**

* * *

**__****Disclaimer: I do not own Castle, only the idea for this FF.**

* * *

**_Valentine's Day_**

**It was shortly after 6am.**

Kate was still sleeping after a very romantic night filled with love, passion and even more love. Today was Valentine's Day. Their first Valentine's Day as a couple. This was special. He had convinced her to stay the night. They had watched a movie, drunk some of Kate's favorite red wine. There has also been a lot of cuddling and kissing involved until she was sitting on his lap, kissing him, her fingers running through his hair. Her voice had been low and sensual. He had taken her to the bedroom. It has been a very long night, he thought with a warm smile on his lips.

Now he was on his way into the kitchen to make heart shaped pancakes for the love of his life. He was thinking about making pancakes that tasted like cherries or apples, but he discarded the idea after a few seconds of thinking about it.

* * *

**Twenty minutes later he entered the bedroom**

with a tray filled with pancakes, two cups of coffee, a bowl of fresh strawberries and two little presents. The first one he had bought at Tiffany & Co a week ago, the second one was a little bit more mysterious. He hoped she would like her present, cause she was going to need it Tonight. He placed the tray on the nightstand and kneeled down in front of her naked form. He was nervous. Everything was ready and they just had to get to the airport. Okay, he was very nervous.

"Katie?", he asked.

She mumbled something and pulled the blanket up to her chin. He laughed and pulled the blanket down. He leaned forward to her ear.

"Katherine, wake up", he whispered.

She blinked with her eyes. "Rick", she said still half asleep.

"Morning beautiful. I made you breakfast."

She smiled and set herself up, her naked body exposed.

"Evil woman."

She grinned. "Patience is a valuable strength, Mr. Castle."

He leaned forward and kissed her.

"Heart shaped Pancakes, eh?"

"Yes, heart shaped Pancakes, Ms. Beckett."

"Mmhh, and coffee and, oh, strawberries!"

"Your favorites, I know."

"That's sweet, thank you."

"I know. May you make some space and I climb under the blankets with you and…"

"Castle, focus."

"Sorry."

"Good boy." She made some space for him and let him settle down beside her. He put an arm around his girlfriend and took the plate of pancakes from the tray. After that he took the two cups of coffee and handed Kate her cup. He had made a heart with cacao powder on her cream. Without him noticing, she placed the cup on her nightstand.

"You…you did what?"

"Kate, calm down."

"You…you tell me to calm down? Are you crazy, Castle? You told her about our relationship!"

"Yes I did and she's fine with it. She didn't do a happy dance but she's okay with it as long as it doesn't affect our work."

She shook her head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I…um…I wanted to make it…I don't know Kate. I want you to be happy. I want us to not have to hide our relationship. I'm sorry…"

She grabbed his hand. "Don't be…I'm sorry. I overreacted. It's sweet, really. Thank you."

"But…"

"No. I'm sorry. We should have spoken about that a lot earlier. It's my fault. So, your present?"

"Paris. These are boarding tickets. We have to be at the airport in two hours."

"That's…"

"Romantic?"

"Yeah."

"It's our first Valentine's Day as a couple, Ms. Beckett."

She leaned into him and kissed him tenderly. "Thank you."

"I love you, Kate."

"I love you, too, Rick."

* * *

_In Paris…_

**She was dresses in skintight Jeans,**

that he wanted to rip off of her body so badly, a red blouse, which he liked a lot, he favorite Burberry coat and some black killer heels. All in one, she was incredible hot and he was totally turned on. And she knew it!

"Castle, focus, I thought we wanted to make it to our hotel room", she whispered.

"It's quiet hard to focus when you are dressed like that", he whispered back. They were sitting in a cab on their way to their hotel.

"So, what are we going to do tonight?"

"The youth free version?"

She laughed. "Yes."

"Okay. I reserved a table in a romantic little restaurant. We stay here for three days. You decide what else you want us to do. We could visit the art gallery, or have a walk in a little romantic park and…"

"I thought you said youth free, Castle."

"I…yeah. So, art gallery?"

"Yes, I would like to do that."

"Awesome."

She smiled at him and kissed him. She was tired, but on the other side she had a lot of great things in mind, that she wanted to do with her boyfriend.

Fifteen minutes later she was pressed to the wall, her leg around his waist and her lips pressed to his lips. She smiled into the kiss and run her fingers through his hair.

* * *

**They were sitting in a little restaurant near the Eiffel Tower.**

It was a very romantic little restaurant. They were sitting aside the other guest and some candles lighted their table and there was a big bunch of red roses he had bought her earlier. She was dressed in a long, skintight red dress, which hugged her curves to perfection, and a pair of red killer high heels which made her legs really long and incredible sexy. She was also wearing the Diamond earrings he had bought her for Christmas and the matching necklace he gave her in the morning. Both were simply beautiful.

He was dressed in a simple black tuxedo, his favorite black leather boots and a simple white shirt.

They had had a romantic dinner in the little French restaurant, now they were sharing some Mouse au Chocolat. They were feeding each other with it. Kate refused at first, but he wouldn't give up so she gave in. Now she was laughing at one of his silly jokes. She enjoyed this, being with him without having to care about anything. She could enjoy herself, she could enjoy being with him in the city of love. Paris. She always imagined how it would be to be here with Castle and now she was getting to know what it was like. It was great. They were having fun, could enjoy their love. Each other.

"You look truly beautiful tonight, Ms. Beckett", he said. They were walking down the streets towards their hotel, holding hands and stopping from time to time for a quick kiss, or when nobody was watching, he pressed her against a wall and kissed her a little more…intensive.

"Thank you. You don't look that bad yourself, Mr. Castle."

"Well, thank you."

"So, our hotel is the next corner. You want to continue our walk, or do you want to bring me up to our hotel room and…?"

"I'll take that as an offer, Ms. Beckett."

She leaned in and kissed him. "Good, then let's go."

He pinned her between himself and the wall. She was nearly stripped out of her dress. She had already lost her shoes in the process. He was still fully clothed. Only his jacket was missing. Now it was her turn. She unbuttoned his shirt, unbuckled his belt. He stepped out of his trousers and helped her with the dress. He really had to peal her out of it, but he liked it so much. He pushed her onto the bed and towered above her. He kissed her softly, passionate, full of love. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her. Neither of them said a word.

* * *

_The next morning…_

**She woke up when the sun hit her face**.

She was jet lagged, but she couldn't sleep anymore. She got up and looked out of the window. She could see the Eiffel Tower and the little Park she wanted to go to later. With one time she felt sick. Really sick. Like she had to throw up. She run to the bathroom. After she threw up half of the dinner from last night, she splashed some cold water into her face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew it since a week. She checked her calendar after the recurring morning sickness and the stay out of her period. She had taken a test. Positive. At first she had been scared, but a few hours later? She had been happy. She wanted kids, his kids, and he wanted to have kids with her, too. She hadn't had time to tell him yet. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it. She was pregnant. She was going to have a cute little baby in a few months. Okay, yes, it was a big deal. Life changing, to be exactly. She was a little bit cold. She wanted to slip back under the covers. Without making any noise she went back to bed and covered herself with the fluffy blanket.

* * *

**Ten minutes later Castle woke up.**

He smiled at her.

"You're already up. Why didn't you wake me up?"

"You are as jet legged as I am, so I wanted to let you sleep. Besides, I could think about something."

"Kate, you scare me a little. Is something wrong?"

He held his blanket up for her to roll over to him. Her bare back was pressed into his naked chest. He gave her a kiss to the temple and put his arm around her waist.

"What is working up your beautiful head, Katherine?"

She took a deep breath. Now or never. "I…Castle, I'm…"

There was a knock on the door. "I'm sorry, I'll just go and answer the door and then we will talk about whatever you were just going to tell me", he said and was already up. He caught himself a bathrobe and went to answer the door.

"Room service", he told her when he came back.

Kate had his blanket draped around her body.

"So?"

"So what?"

"What were you talking about? What did you want to tell me?"

"Sit down?", she asked.

"Katherine Houghton Beckett, you do scare me", he said and sat down.

She smiled vaguely. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it lightly. "Castle, this is really important and I need you to listen, okay?"

"Okay. So it's something serious, eh? You want to marry me?"

She laughed and lay down on the bed.

He stared down at her. "You're beautiful."

"Castle…"

"Focus, yes. Sorry."

She nodded and stroke his cheek. "We…I…I'm pregnant, Rick. We're having a baby."

He stared at her. "You…wow…a-are you sure? I mean…"

"Yes, I knew it since a week and since Valentine's Day was coming along, I thought it would be…eh…a nice present. I'm six weeks along."

"New Years Eve", he said with a knowing grin. "So we are really having a cute little baby? You and me?"

"Yes. You and me are going to have a baby."

He pressed his lips to hers. His hands freed her from the blanket and exposed her naked belly. He laid a hand on her belly. "Hey there little one. I'm your daddy and I can't wait to meet you, little one", he said in a low and caring voice and pressed a soft kiss to her belly.

"You're ridiculous, Castle."

"I'm happy, over the top happy, Kate. You're pregnant!"

She smiled at him and nodded. "Yes."

"Have you told your dad yet?"

"No. The only people who know I'm pregnant are you and I."

"Our sweet little mystery."

"Yeah. And I don't want anybody else to know."

"Sure, my lips are sealed."

They both laughed and he pulled her into his arms for a slow kiss.

* * *

_Two month later…_

**"Jim, hi", he greeted the older man.**

"Hello Rick."

They sat down.

"So, what do you want to talk about, Rick? I guess it's about Katie?"

"Yes."

"So? Are you guys alright?"

"Yes. We are…perfectly fine. I'll make it short. I want to marry her, Jim."

Jim nodded. "I thought you would never ask", he said with a big grin.

"So it's okay for you?"

"Yes, of course it is, Rick. She loves you and you love her, what else could I ask for? You have my blessing Rick. Go and ask her."

"Thank you."

"You have already bought the ring, didn't you?"

"I…yes."

Jim smiled.

"Do you want to see it? I'm coming directly from the Jewelers. It's custom made."

"Sure, if it doesn't make problems."

"No, not at all. You know her and that probably better than I do."

"Oh no, Rick. I don't know her that well anymore. She's a gown up now. She doesn't share everything with her old man anymore."

Rick gave her father the little velvet box and watched him.

Jim carefully opened the little box and gasped when he saw the ring. "Rick, she's going to love this ring. She can't say no when she sees it."

It was a little silver band with four little diamonds on each side if the round Diamond in the middle.

"When I saw it…it practically screamed buy me for Kate, but I had them ingrave her name", he explained.

"Like I told you, she's going to love it."

"Yeah. I'm going to ask her. Tonight."

"Okay. I can't wait for Katie's call tomorrow."

"Yes. I'm so nervous…"

"You?"

"Yeah…she's special Jim. She's nothing like my ex-wives. Meredith…you probably don't want to hear that."

"Oh, I would want to, if it doesn't make problems."

"Okay, sure. Well, Meredith. I married her because she was pregnant and it seemed right to marry her. I wanted to give my kid a stable family. A mom and a Dad. Everything it would ever need, you know?"

"Yes, I do understand that."

"Yeah and Gina…I thought she could be a good mother for Alexis. She was grown up, serious. Well, apparently I was wrong."

"Yeah."

"But in the end that was good, because after all I met Kate and I love her like I never loved another woman. I don't think it's possible to love anybody more than I love Kate. Maybe a kid, like I love Alexis…"

"Nothing is stronger than the love to your kid, yes."

Rick smiled.

"I assume you and Katie want to have kids, too?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, that's fine with me…but, if you get my girl pregnant anytime soon, I swear Richard Castle, I'll make your life a living hell."

Richard gulped. Loudly. He stared at his father-in law-to be.

"Oh no…Rick tell me…she's pregnant, isn't she?"

Richard gulped again. "Yes", he said. He was scared. Really really scared.

"Is that why you want to marry her?"

"What? No! No Jim. I want to marry Kate, because I love her. I would never ever marry her just because she was pregnant. Jim, I swear…"

"Enough. So you just told me my little girl is pregnant", he stated.

"Yes, she is pregnant. Three months along, to be more exactly."

"Three month? Why didn't she tell me anything?"

"She wanted to keep it between the two of us. At least for the first trimester."

"Of course, yes, I understand that. So, you two are getting really serious about all of that?"

"Yes. And I can tell you, she put on a little weigh and she looks so much more beautiful. Yesterday morning she stood in front of the mirror, turned around and told me 'I'm fatting up.' I stood there and nearly laughed, which, by the way, made her a little angry. Well, I told her that there is a baby inside her belly that needs space to grow and she started laughing again. I love it Jim! She has changed so much during the last few weeks. It's awesome to see her like that. She's going to be an amazing mom. She isn't drinking any coffee, alcohol or anything that is not good for the baby. She even comes home from work earlier, so she can cook and doesn't need to order in."

"Yeah, she can be really protective if needed."

"Yes, I know. And I really love that part of her."

"When she was younger she had a little doll and she took care of it as if it was her little sister."

"Yeah, Alexis did that, too."

Jim smiled. "So, my little girl is pregnant. Wow. That means I'm going to have a grandchild. I'm going to be a grandpa."

"Yes."

"And I can't believe it."

"Yeah…that must be…irritating. If I imagine that Alexis would tell me that she's pregnant…I don't want that to happen anytime soon. I know how you feel, Jim, but I can promise you. I love your daughter and I love our baby. I will never let her go again, I won't ever hurt her on purpose. I won't ever leave her, for nothing anyone could ever give me."

"I know and I trust you with my daughter's life Rick. You love her, that's enough. Make her happy her whole life, that's all I can ask for."

"Thank you, Jim."

"Take care of my daughter and grandchild."

"I will."

"Now it's my turn to say thank you."

"You are welcome, Jim. Very welcome."

"You, too."

_**- THE END? -**_


End file.
